Purple Versus Scarlet
by Tekkenicus
Summary: A Nina/Anna fanfic based around Tekken 2-my first fanfic here, hope y'all enjoy it


Purple Versus Scarlet.  
  
BY Tekkenicus.  
  
Prologue…  
  
The sun shone softly to the ground on that warm spring day in March. A new grave had been added. The grave of former Irish Republican Army soldier, Richard Williams. Being caught in a crossfire had killed him, yet one person knew what had really happened.  
  
A woman in a black coat placed a bouquet of flowers on the grave. She was a young woman, about 22 years of age, with shiny long blonde hair done up in a short ponytail at the back and the beauty seen most in Aryan-looking people.  
  
'They say you were killed in a crossfire between the IRA and the RUC da' she thought to herself, 'Could they been anymore wrong?'  
  
Then, the soft sound of heels crunching on gravel caught the ear of the woman. She turned around, holding up a revolver at the person behind her. Another young woman, about 20 years of age and again with a seductive beauty, yet she was different. She had long brown hair draping down the sides of her head with a fringe, framing her facial features. The blonde woman looked at her with an angry frown, with the emotions of anger and disgust rolled into one. She held the gun right up, ready to strike with the scratch of the bullet until…the brown-haired woman shook her head.  
  
"Not in front of da, please" she said  
  
The blonde woman looked back at the grave and replaced her gun back to its holster. She walked past this brunette without any words or looks at each other. Just walked on by without any reaction to each other. The blonde woman smirked and left the cemetery. Another job was at hand for top assassin Nina Williams.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Missions.  
  
A dark summer night. An abandoned warehouse, somewhere in the run-down streets of Liverpool, England. A group of guys in black suits around waiting. They're were 5 of them in total, along with a man who stood out from the rest by being donned in a white suit, with gold rings on his fingers and an unshaven face, sitting at a rickety old table, obviously found around the desolate workplace. He was Don Giancarlo Leone, leader of the Leone Mafia family. He sat at the table, looking frustrated.  
  
"Where is she?" he burst out in his Italian accent, then growled as he rubbed his eyes, "If she doesn't come soon, I'll-"  
  
A sudden bang shot out across the hollow hallways, followed by soft, tapping footsteps from a pair of green stiletto shoes. There appeared Nina Williams, in a tight green, full-body PVC suit, with gun holster…and gun. She walked towards the 5 guys and sat in the chair opposite Don Leone.  
  
"You're late" Leone said bluntly  
  
"Just cut to the chase already fat-arse!" she retaliated and, just as those words left her mouth, the 5 black-suit surrounded her, with guns aimed. Don Leone turned to them, made a down gesture with his hand and the guys lowered their weapons. Don Leone produced a photo, pushed it across the table in front of Nina. It showed a man in a purple dinner suit getting into a limo. His skin was pale enough to call 'dead', his hair swept back into one long spike and his facer showing glares of absolute coldness.  
  
"I assume you recognise him." Leone stated  
  
"Kazuya Mishima, the new CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu and Financial Empire." She identified  
  
"The very same." Leone replied, "He did us a bad deal. Double-crossed some of our boys and got them imprisoned in some jails in 'Jap-land'. We already sent him one warning, but he is a bad listener. I want you to eliminate him and make sure justice is done"  
  
"Ooh, an organised crime boss talking about justice, whatever next?" Nina satirically commented, and then a gun barrel was placed on the back of her golden-haired head by one of the black-suits.  
  
"Don't push your luck Ms Williams, for I get angry easily" Leone warned. "I trust that you can carry this mission out"  
  
"Hey, first things first. I don't do these things for free!" she stated  
  
"$50,000 for the killing. Half today, half when the job is done" Leone stated  
  
Nina frowned  
  
"We're talking the owner of a business mogul here," Nina replied, "He's worth more then fucking 50 grand!"  
  
"Fine, $100,000. Take it or leave it!" Leone spoke through clenched teeth, obviously getting annoyed with the seductive killer.  
  
Nina sighed and relented  
  
"Ok, I'll do it."  
  
Leone slid another item across the table in front of her. It had a distinctive mark on the envelope. It was written in Japanese, but yet Nina understood what it meant.  
  
"The Iron Fist tournament?"  
  
"Yes." Leone said affirmatively, "Kazuya is starting another tournament for god-knows-what-reason, and honestly I don't care. All I want is to see him dead. You better succeed or life will be very, very hard for you. Nearly impossible in fact-"  
  
"I don't lose Mr Leone. I will succeed, and even if I didn't, you or your 'boys' wouldn't intimidate me." Nina interrupted, "I've already accepted the mission, now you try not to lose favour with me."  
  
Don Leone, now even more frustrated, got angry.  
  
"Just do the fucking mission, ok?" he growled and threw half of the payment on the table, "Now go"  
  
Nina took the money and envelope and left. As she got to the door, she quickly turned back around to the black-suits.  
  
"And you boys can stop staring at my arse" she said forcefully, embarrassing her client and his henchmen. She walked out of the warehouse with a smirk  
  
'One born every minute'  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Whatever It Takes…  
  
A few months after Tekken 1…  
  
The finely dressed woman, with her red dress glowing in the sunlight, got out of the taxi and faced the thick walls of the Mishima Mansion, not far from the Zaibatsu. She was surprised to find out that the new owner of the Zaibatsu, Kazuya, had taken power so quickly, but then, news travels slowly in India. She had been staying there ever since she left her home country. Forced out by her sister. She knew she couldn't stay there if she was there, whether she would give into the urge and kill her or her sister. She certainly did leave with a bang. A primitive car bomb stuck right on the petrol tank. Dirty work, but she managed. The next day she took the plane to Calcutta and was seen no more. Then came the Tekken tournament. She found out about her sister's little plans to eliminate the past owner of the Zaibatsu, Heihachi, and decided to be the spanner in her works, another success, though when she heard the news that Kazuya had gotten rid of Heihachi anyway, she'd might as well have left Nina to do his dirty work for him! She sighed and left once more. The mere thought of spoiling her sister's works enlightened her, after all, she always got the attention, never her!  
  
''A man always prefers a blonde' they say' she thought, 'Well, bollocks to them then!'  
  
She walked through the open gates of the mansion, quickly taking down the guards with a variety of swift chops and stinging kicks and continued her journey up the path leading to the bright white stone building. It was unusual since many buildings in Japan were made by the traditional element, wood, but it didn't matter, whether the building was made of wood, stone or bricks, she walked up to it. More guards appeared, more guards were taken down. It seemed that this poor little rich girl had more then a few tricks up her sleeve.  
  
  
  
A dark room, with candles placed sporadically around the room, being the only light source. Sitting in the middle of this room was the owner and chief executive officer of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Kazuya Mishima. Dressed in his traditional fighting clothes of a pair of Chinese-white, ripped pants with black belt, with red gloves with silver discs arranged in a snooker- break on the back of them, meditating deeply. His scarred chest lit up in the darkness, revealing his father's abuse. Numerous tiny scars that came from strict training, along with the biggest mark upon his chest, caused by an 'accident' by his father from an injury that was sure to have killed him, but didn't. His deep meditation, was interrupted by the sound of the door behind him opening, letting in unnecessary light. A dark figure at the door spoke.  
  
"Kazuya-"  
  
"What is it?!" Kazuya growled angrily  
  
"There is a woman outside demanding that you'd see her" the figure spoke, turning out to be Kazuya's business adviser, secretary, janitor and half- brother, Lee Chaolan  
  
"I have no time for some pathetic whore turning up on my doorstep" he sighed, putting on his white shirt and purple blazer, "Very well, I'll see her."  
  
He got up, fully clothed in his purple tuxedo, and walked down the various long corridors, each with an artwork or copy of a famous artwork upon the walls, until he reached the front door of his mansion. With the following exit through the doors, Kazuya was greeted with the sight of guards wandering around in pain, and in the centre of it all, a brunette who looked as if she was dressed ready for a ballroom dance.  
  
"Well, what do we have here then?" he said thoughtfully, impressed  
  
"I have a proposition for ye!" the brunette spoke up, making sure that Kazuya heard her words, "I offer my services to you for a reasonable pay"  
  
"It's too early for your services!" Kazuya replied with a smirk, "Go back to your whorehouse. Your pimp must be really pissed at your leaving-early"  
  
The woman said nothing, she just flicked her wrist, throwing a small knife at her adversary, just missing by mere millimetres.  
  
"Just who the hell do you think I am?" she exclaimed, "You either give me a job or I can just kill you easily."  
  
Kazuya looked at the various staggering guards. He knew they wouldn't be enough to protect him from an assassination attempt, heck, they let a would- be assassin in! He chuckled to himself.  
  
"You have attitude, I like that in a woman" he said, though with a hidden sarcasm, "I'll give you a job. You can be my personal bodyguard"  
  
The woman looked perplexed.  
  
"With the skill that you defeated your father with, I didn't think you'd need a bodyguard" she replied, still surprised  
  
"Martial arts doesn't stop bullets," he stated, "Nor does it stop a concealed dagger, a deadly poison nor an exploding bomb. My guards have proven themselves unworthy, so you will be the first of my major bodyguards."  
  
"Why are you offering me the part of bodyguard anyway?" she asked  
  
"You have an assassin for a sister," he answered, "A Ms Nina Williams if I'm not mistaken, Anna. Seeing you test your skills against her would be a most interesting battle."  
  
She frowned. The sheer mention of her sister's name made her blood boil.  
  
'Always the bride and never the bridesmaid' she thought to herself  
  
"My assistant, Lee will give you the details of your job tomorrow, but for now, get yourself accommodated" Kazuya concluded and made his way back inside.  
  
"Wait! Where can I get accommodated?" Anna called to her new employer  
  
"Not my business, nor my problem" Kazuya replied and disappeared inside his home, with the doors slamming behind him. He wiped his brown and sighed.  
  
"What about the guards?" Lee asked, "We can't just leave them there lying outside!"  
  
"Fire them!" Kazuya growled, "and eliminate those that cause trouble. I need new guards and some more bodyguards."  
  
"Wait, why are you stressing on security matters all of a sudden?" his silver-haired companion questioned  
  
Kazuya took a letter and showed it to Lee.  
  
"That's why!" he stated, "The old fool is still alive, and now he'd do anything to see me dead!"  
  
"Hmm, I see" Lee said, and he's sure to be pissed at you"  
  
"Oh really? I never noticed!" Kazuya said angrily and sarcastically, "I'm sure he'd be ready for a nice roast dinner after being thrown down a damn cliff face!"  
  
"Hey! I'm just saying!" defended Lee, "No need to get all nuts over it! Besides, I'm in the shit too! I turned to your side when you took over and if he takes over, then I'm as good as dead!"  
  
"Like I care about your troubles" Kazuya mumbled, "Anyway, I've set up the perfect plan to finish that old bastard off once and for all!"  
  
"Care to share?" Lee asked  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Kazuya replied and left the corridor, heading back to his meditation room.  
  
  
  
Anna sat on the doorsteps near the front door. She was stuck in a city she didn't know, with people she didn't know, speaking in a language she didn't know. She had a good enough reason to weep. Just then, the creaking of the door shot out from behind her. She turned around and spotted the man who stood next to Kazuya during her 'job interview'. His silver hair reflecting the light of the setting sun.  
  
"What's the trouble?" he asked politely  
  
"'What's the trouble?!?!'" she exclaimed in a hysterical state, "I'm stuck in a place I don't know, without anywhere to live, and you say 'what's the trouble?!?!'"  
  
The silver-haired man sighed. "You can stay at my place." He said, "There's a spare room you can have. It's not much, but it's all I can offer."  
  
Anna sniffed. "Thanks." she said  
  
"Your welcome" he politely replied, "I'm Chaolan, Lee Chaolan, you?"  
  
"Anna" she said meekly, exhausted from tears  
  
"Well, Anna, I'll give you a lift to the room." Lee offered  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't-"  
  
"Really, be my guest"  
  
Anna thought it over, but relented anyway. Besides, she was a big girl now. She could take care of herself, and man could she take care of herself. She walked with Lee to his car and to her abode for the next 2 years.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Mistakes and Misconceptions.  
  
Nina drove along the dark roads in the Irish countryside. They got really dark round wintertime. She had a lot of enemies, people who want to avenge the lives of the ones she killed. She was a good assassin, but at covering her tracks she was not. With her biggest assignment, infiltrating the Mishima Zaibatsu and killing the CEO, she would need advice from an expert in assassination. She pulled up outside a little traditional-built cottage. The expert she knew was on his last legs, but was still fighting. He wished he could retire, but cannot. Work goes on for a lifetime if you're Richard Williams.  
  
Nina knocked on the door, and got a hoarse reply, followed by a cough.  
  
"The door's open, come in!" the voice said  
  
Nina walked opened the door and entered the cottage, closing the door behind her. She was dressed in something more casual then when she met Don Leone, after all, you don't really want to dress up looking like a hooker in front of your father.  
  
"Da?" she called out, "Where are you?"  
  
"In the bedroom" the hoarse, dry voice replied again  
  
She entered the room and saw her father lying in bed, obviously ill. His once tall, strong physique was now reduced to a shivery, sniffing mass in a bed.  
  
"Got a cold, no worries," he croaked. Strong to the end, "It'll blow over in no time"  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't get a cleaner here Da," Nina said, looking around the room, "It's filthy in here"  
  
The floor was covered in various snotty tissues and mud from the boots next to the radiator on the wall opposite her.  
  
"I don't need any cleaner!" he croaked again, fiercely and defensively, "I can get on perfectly by myself, thank you"  
  
"I guess so" Nina sighed, "Anyway, I came to ask you something"  
  
"What is it?" Richard asked  
  
Nina got shy, she didn't admit to difficulty in her line of work. It ran in the family. She and her father were prime examples.  
  
"I, erm, need advice on, er, infiltrating high-security buildings" she said quietly  
  
Richard sighed. "Ok, what building is it this time? The Louvre? The Empire State Building? What?"  
  
"It's the Mishima Zaibatsu" Nina replied  
  
Richard's face grew dark and darker still. He had known to have links with the former CEO, Heihachi Mishima, and his father, Jinpachi. He had been Heihachi and Jinpachi's prime assassin. If anything got in their way, they'd have to answer to him. Many did, many with children, husbands, wives, and various other relatives that were dear to them. He fell from grace when he turned down one of Heihachi's past offers, to kill his son, Kazuya. He reminisced about that day.  
  
"No? What do you mean 'No'?!?!" Heihachi had barked at him  
  
"Business rivals and protest leaders are one thing Mr Mishima," he replied, standing up for his rights, "But I will not kill a child!"  
  
He turned away to the exit, when the words that became his death warrant were spouted out.  
  
"You leave this room," warned Heihachi, "and I will make your life a nightmare!"  
  
He didn't reply, he just opened the door and left. Ever since then, numerous attempts at taking his life had taken place, and so far, all had failed. He sustained injuries, but not enough to extinguish his life. But now he was an old man, he'd be an easy target.  
  
"I know you don't like talking about it Da," Nina said, breaking Richard from his thoughts, "But this could put a stop to your misery. No more hitmen, no more assassination attempts."  
  
"You can't fight this fire with itself Nina!" he replied, "Even if you kill Heihachi, someone else will take over the company and aim at you through me"  
  
"Someone else has already taken over the company Da," she informed him, "It's his son, Kazuya"  
  
'Kazuya' Richard thought, 'that boy he wanted me to kill? It can't be"  
  
"Please Da, I really need your advice on this one" she pleaded  
  
"You're not going on that mission!" Richard sternly replied, "Nor any others!"  
  
"It's how I make a living, I can't stop!"  
  
"Yes you can! You'll make an honest living, no more killing people!" Richard wheezed, then coughed.  
  
"Da, try to understand, this is what I'm good at, the only thing I'm good at." She stated her case, "Besides, why do you want me to stop?"  
  
"Because your sister's working for him" he croaked  
  
Nina frowned. Her sister, Anna, was a thorn in her side. She was always ruining her assignments by revealing her plans to her target, or popping up at awkward moments, and various other ways of getting in her way. Now she was working for Kazuya she knew she'd never be rid of her. She knew what to do.  
  
"Whether she's there or not, I'm carrying on!" she said ferociously, "And no one will stop me!"  
  
Richard groaned. "It's all over then, for me, and for you and Anna. This assignment will be the end for all of us."  
  
"What makes you say that?" she asked, her angriness now cooled down into confusion  
  
"The Mishima Financial Empire is the most powerful company ever to come out of Japan," he stated, "and the Zaibatsu is more heavily guarded then any place on Earth now! You'll be spotted for sure. I'm already on their hit list, and Anna's working for them! This is the end for us all"  
  
"Da, you doubt my abilities," she replied calmly, "But I do need some tips on infiltrating"  
  
"Then you'll have to go somewhere else, because I won't be helping you destroy yourself" he barked hoarsely  
  
Nina looked away, upset. "I thought you appreciated everything I did"  
  
"I do," Richard sighed, "But I didn't want this for you. You could've become anything. A TV star, a scientist, a pub owner, but never an assassin like me."  
  
"I just want you to be proud of me" she sniffed  
  
"Nina, of course I'm proud of you," he reassured her, "I'm proud of you everyday, but still, it's wrong to kill. Took me a long time to figure that out, and I wanted you to know that ever since you were young."  
  
"What about Anna?" she asked  
  
"I'm proud of her too," he replied, "and I despise the day you two started getting at each other's throats. You two used to get along so well together, what happened?"  
  
Nina went silent, her reasons for hating her sister were personal. She had to keep them to herself, even from her father.  
  
"Just a simple sibling rivalry I guess" she answered  
  
Richard coughed loudly and hoarsely. He didn't have much long to last. "Just promise me that when I'm gone, you two will start to get along with each other again."  
  
"I promise." She replied, and kissed her father on the cheek, "I have to go now. Take care of yourself."  
  
"I will" Richard wheezed, "One day at a time"  
  
"Oh, Da?"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Get a cleaner."  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Hate Deepens  
  
Kazuya and various business associates had been working on it ever since the letter from Heihachi arrived. It took 2 years to sort out who should compete, what stages should be made, and especially, what the winner, and the runner-up, was rewarded with. But finally it was set up and ready to run, The 2nd Iron Fist Tournament. The rules were more simple, if you won the preliminary matches, the main matches, the semi-finals and the final bout, you would go on to face the King Of The Iron Fist, Kazuya Mishima himself. If you beat him, you would win a golden trophy, earning you the title of the world's strongest, not to mention the little concern of 3 billion dollars American. Twice as much as the 1st tournament's 1 billion dollars American. Kazuya was now going through the contestants that had agreed to enter. This was usually Lee's job, but Kazuya had taken an interest in the makings of his tournament. He scrolled through the many names he didn't recognise on Lee's computer, placed upon Lee's very own perfectly varnished desk with swivel stool. Many names were of those fighters who just entered for the money, the trophy and being the strongest, and those with unworthy reasons that would be easily defeated by those with a goal to achieve during the tournament. Then he reached the names he recognised from the last tournament.  
  
'King, Fighting Style: Wrestling, Nationality: Mexican, Age: 32, Height: 190cm, Weight: 85kg, Blood Type: A, Occupation: Pro-wrestler and priest. Plans: To get back up on his feet and regain his orphanage and the children that he holds so dear.' He read to himself in his head, 'Adversary: Armor King.'  
  
He writ on a piece of paper. 'King v. Armor King'. It seemed that he was sure that certain fighters would make it out of the preliminaries with wins.  
  
'Paul Phoenix'  
  
Kazuya shuddered. The belligerent, boisterous American that he drew against some years before that he drew against. The battle didn't mean anything to him, but to a man like Phoenix, it meant the world. Kazuya had beaten him in the 1st tournament, no draws, no ties. A simple win for Kazuya. Paul lost that match. Now Paul returns again to win. Kazuya sighed and read through his profile.  
  
'Paul Phoenix, Fighting Style: Judo, and a style of karate, Nationality: American, Age: 27, Height: 187cm, Weight: 81kg, Blood Type: O, Occupation: Drifter-applies for various jobs that he doesn't intend to keep. Plans: To win the tournament and become the world's strongest. Adversaries: Kazuya Mishima, Kuma.'  
  
'P.Phoenix v. Kuma' appeared on Kazuya's list.  
  
Then Kazuya came across a name that interested him.  
  
'Nina Williams'  
  
'Excellent' he thought to himself, 'Now I have both of them within my hands reach'. He read through her profile to see what she entered for.  
  
'Nina Williams, Fighting Style: Aikido and Bone Martial Arts, Nationality: Irish, Age: 22, Height: 161cm, Weight: 49kg, Blood Type: A, Occupation: Assassin. Plans: Unknown. Estimated Plans: An assassination job, mixed with a chance to attack her sister. Adversary: Her sister, and Mishima Zaibatsu Employee, Anna Williams.'  
  
'Looks like it was wise for me to step up security after all' he thought to himself. He smirked, and got up. He headed into his office. From his father's reign, it was brighter then it was. With a double-doors leading to a balcony that overlooked the area where the fighters stood, listening to the terms and conditions of the tournament from the last Tekken, and in- between tournaments, just for looking out on the open. He didn't know why his father preferred to talk to the fighters from a balcony then from an auditorium on a stage. Probably for that sense of solitude. Kazuya, though kin of Heihachi, and with similar traits, was more anti-social then his father. Heihachi was the classic example of a business mogul. Raking up cash whilst in a ballroom, smoking a cigar, laughing with other fat cats over glasses of sake. Kazuya was more like Howard Hughes in socialising. He only went to one party and after that never went to one again. If they were serious for business, he sent Lee to them to negotiate, but he never went himself. Shaking his head, he stopped reminiscing and pressed a button on his intercom. A tired female voice replied:  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Kazuya cleared his throat, making sure it was audible over the intercom. Being replied with a sigh.  
  
"Yes Mishima-sama?"  
  
"I have a job for you," he replied, "It's simply finishing off some old business…"  
  
  
  
Anna Williams, fashion figure, extrovert extraordinaire and bodyguard, was on her second assassination job. Just a few days earlier she completed her first assassination, Don Giancarlo Leone and his black-suits were no more. Unknowingly cutting off Nina's funding and contract. Her second one was much more harder to do, especially when the target was her own father, Richard Williams. She had no idea why Kazuya wanted him dead; it was Heihachi that aimed at eliminating him. But still, though she and her father had gone through some rocky times, she would never want to kill him, let alone actually doing it. She was allowed to take along another trained assassin with her to do the job if she couldn't. She was now in Ireland and outside the little cottage where her father lived, and where she and Nina were raised. She knocked on the door and a familiar hoarse reply came back.  
  
"The door's open, come in!" it spoke  
  
Anna, on her own, with the other assassin on the outside, opened the door and entered the cottage, closing the door behind her. She looked around the cottage, with so many memories flooding back. But she had no time for reminiscing. She had to go through with the job or it wouldn't just be her father's life that would be extinguished.  
  
"Da? Where are you?" she called out, she had not been to her old home in ages and, like her sister, was forgetful from time to time.  
  
"In the bedroom" the croaky voice replied, followed by a cough.  
  
Anna entered the room, in a casual dress, a simple dark brown fur coat, covering a plain shirt and a pair of jeans, and distinctively, a pair of golden earrings, and saw the same sight her sister saw a few weeks prior to her visit. The shivering, grey figure lying in a bed amongst the mess on the floor. Now the illness had gotten worse, but still, Richard Williams held on.  
  
"Anna? Is that you?" he croaked  
  
"Yes Da, it's me" she replied  
  
"Why have you come back?" he asked, "You're with them aren't you? You're going to kill me?"  
  
"I'm not Da!" she firmly, yet defensively, answered back, "I'm just here to see you, you're my da after all"  
  
"You're working for those Mishima's!" Richard quavered, "I know about it, I heard about it ages ago!"  
  
"Da, please, I'm not here to harm you in any way" she replied  
  
Richard calmed down  
  
"You're not?" he spoke  
  
"Of course I'm not!" she assured her paranoid papa, "I'm just here to see how you're doing"  
  
Richard relaxed more.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologised, "I get paranoid over nearly every visitor, well, except your sister Nina"  
  
"Yes, isn't that a surprise" she said, trying to hide the hatred for her sister  
  
"I know you hate her," Richard said, "but please, try to understand, I haven't seen you for a very long time"  
  
"It's ok" Anna sighed, "I understand"  
  
Then, the other assassin, though hidden in the darkness of night outside, came into plain view of Anna.  
  
"You remind me of your mother," Richard reminisced, "Same brown hair, same style too". He chuckled, and then wheezed.  
  
"What's the matter Da?" she asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," he answered hoarsely, "Just a little cold, I'll be alright"  
  
Anna doubted her father's reply very much. She knew her father didn't have long to go anyway, even with a price on his head. He had influenza, and with her father's age and various past injuries, he would not survive it. A tear came to her eye, her upset feelings showing up on her face.  
  
"What's the matter Anna?" Richard said softly, "Why are you upset?"  
  
Anna said nothing, she just fell to her knees, elbows resting on the clear spot of her father's bed, face in hands, and started crying. With her father comforting her.  
  
"It's ok," he said, "Everything will be alright. Everything will be-"  
  
A shot rang out. The sound of broken glass echoing from the walls of the room, warm blood trickled down the other side of the bed. Anna looked up and looked at her father. From first glance, it looked as if he fell asleep, but then she turned to spot the trickles of blood on the pillow next to his head and the tiny pool it made as it flowed down. This caused her to cry even more. The other assassin, the killer, ran into the room and grabbed her arm.  
  
"We've got to move!" he said frantically, "Someone's coming!"  
  
Anna moved, though still weeping. She and the assassin moved out of the house and escaped into the darkness. Through the rush, Anna lost one of her golden earrings. The earring, from its loose connection, fell onto the bed, on her father's right side, the one that didn't have trickles of blood.  
  
The other visitor, just prior to the assassination, entered the cottage and headed towards the bedroom.  
  
"Da," the visitor said, "I got you your favourite, Werthers Origin-"  
  
She stopped in mid-sentence and saw the still, lifeless body of Richard Williams, former assassin and IRA soldier. She walked up to the bed and spotted the earring.  
  
'Anna' she thought.  
  
She left the room and slumped onto a chair in the living room, and began to cry.  
  
"She'll pay for this!" she wailed, "That bitch will pay!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Heed The Call.  
  
The fateful day for Kazuya arrived. The beginning of his Iron Fist Tournament had begun. The tournament that would, unbeknownst to him, cause his fall from grace. He watched the fighters gather from the balcony outside his office. Amongst the rough of unfamiliar faces, he spotted his rival, Paul Phoenix, the wrestlers King and Armor King, not forgetting the most obvious face in any crowd, the ninja Yoshimitsu. Then Kazuya spotted the face that he loathed, his father, Heihachi Mishima. Even from the height of his balcony and in the crowd, he could make out his father's gaunt look and weather-beaten face. His gi was ripped at the sleeves and, what's this? A scar on his chest? Kazuya smirked in evil delight. Lee, standing next to him, wasn't so sure that he was on the right side anymore. Up on that balcony were Kazuya, Lee, and Kazuya's bodyguards Bruce, a Muay Thai fighter found a few yards away from a plane crash, being the only survivor. Ganryu, a sumo wrestler that had fallen from grace because his actions in the sumo ring were too outrageous, and finally, Anna Williams.  
  
Lee handed some papers to Kazuya, which Kazuya replied with a puzzled look  
  
"Your speech," Lee whispered  
  
Kazuya rolled his eyes, took the papers and recited them to the fighters, who most were listening deeply as it was their first tournament. Others, though who had heard it all before, listened as well. Others, like Paul Phoenix, didn't bother listening at all. Many of the fighters looked up to the balcony with sour, frowning faces. Michelle Chang had all the reason in the world to frown upon Kazuya, she is sure that her mother is being held captive within the Zaibatsu. Heihachi also had a reason, but he deserved it, he threw Kazuya down a cliff when he was a young boy, it was only fair that he too should be thrown down the same cliff. Lei Wulong, a policeman from Hong Kong, was more or less concentrating his gaze on Bruce, the only survivor from a plane crash that killed his partner. Others watched with a neutral gaze, but Nina was probably the one with the darkest, angriest, and yet, hurt face, looking at her sister Anna upon the balcony.  
  
'Murderer' she thought  
  
The word echoed through her head for ages as the speech went on.  
  
'Murderer…murderer…murderer'  
  
Spoken in the voice of her deceased father  
  
'Murderer…murderer…murderer'  
  
She shook her head and the voice went silent. She had to avenge her father. Even if Anna was proved innocent and it was someone else. Anna was with the business that had a price on her father's head, Anna's earring proved she was there and that she had something to do with it. Anna may have been the killer or not, but that didn't matter. The hatred for her sister was now at boiling point. Whatever feeling of care and sisterly love that she might've had for her when she was little was nearly all but gone. It would be payback time!  
  
"LET THE TOURNAMENT COMMENCE!!!" Kazuya cried out, starting the tournament off with a bang, with the eager fighters cheering, and the calmer fighters unimpressed by such pizzazz.  
  
  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
Kazuya's predictions had come true. The fighters he didn't recognise, the ones that entered for worthless money and glory all went home empty-handed and empty-hearted. The fighters left were the ones on his list. The wrestler King, the judo expert Paul Phoenix, the assassin Nina Williams, the ninja Yoshimitsu, a robot called Jack-2, the Navajo hunter Michelle Chang, the dojo owner Marshall Law and the cop Lei Wulong. The only anomaly was a young woman called Jun Kazama. A thin twig-like woman who looked too innocent to be a fighter, but had made it anyway. Her style seemed based on leading a fighter into a false sense of security, then hitting them where they were unguarded. A hit to the knee easily led to some quick shots to the stomach, chest and head, as he saw from her fights. Kazuya shrugged it off; he had no interest in this Kazama woman. What surprised him was that many of the adversaries of the fighters had also successfully passed through. This was an opportunity he couldn't miss. He walked upon the balcony again to view the fighters that were left, most holding in the urge to fight as he saw from the looks Marshall Law exchanged with the Tae Kwon Do master Baek Do San. His stepbrother Lee Chaolan had also entered the tournament, making his job harder, but it didn't matter, he smirked as he writ up Lee's next fight.  
  
'Lee Chaolan v. Heihachi Mishima'  
  
Something was off though. Nina was nowhere to be seen amongst the fighters. Through the many heads, the blonde seductive allure of Nina Williams was nowhere to be seen. He smirked again.  
  
'No matter,' he thought, 'That little problem will be sorted out easily.'  
  
He looked down at the fighters and did his next speech. He was sure to have had everything under control…  
  
  
  
Nina Williams sat in her assigned room for the tournament in the Zaibatsu luxury areas. She had missed out on Kazuya's next speech for a reason she didn't know. It was the perfect opportunity to close her deal with Don Leone. He would be standing in one place, speaking to a crowd. He was a sitting duck to her sniper-like skills and her sharp gunshots. She even had a gun at ready, but she missed that opportunity. The opportunity of 100 grand. Did the money mean that much to her anymore? Now that one of the things she held so dear to her heart, her father, was gone? Money doesn't bring people back to life again, and a bullet to the head isn't the same as a simple migraine. She would kill Kazuya eventually, but whether it would be for money or not is now questionable. Now, for sure, it would be for revenge. Her father, though he tried to keep it a secret, had made himself a target to preserve Kazuya, and he repays him by killing him! A tear came to her eye. Her mother already died when she was a young girl. Now her father died, it brought back all the memories. Sailing down the rivers, fun days out, trips to places such as Britain, Southern France, the Canary Islands and Miami. With her father being a former assassin, and with herself carrying on such work, she worked out that such trips were because he had a job there, but it didn't matter, she was with her family and nothing could take that away from her. But two things did. Cancer claimed her mother's life, and murder claimed her father's life. She couldn't go back to Ireland to see other relatives, so now it was just she and Anna. The early days of their sibling rivalry was just goofing around, being silly. Then it changed when they shared a flat together. They had arguments just shortly after they both moved in. About shoes, dresses, jewellery, which led to arguments about jobs, men, money, bills, until the point that Anna finally left the flat and went to live in India. From then, she couldn't think of her sister without feeling angry. Now it was personal. She didn't want to think of her sister at all.  
  
  
  
Anna looked out of the window from her room. It was kinda dull, but it had the basics. Bed with pillows and quilt, along with extras such as a TV, plus it was tidy. Lee had offered it to her after she first appeared at the Mishima Zaibatsu. He was nice enough to even offer her a lift to his place, and to her room. It wasn't far from the Zaibatsu, cos God forbid Lee to arrive at work late! Though Lee was nice and polite, she felt nothing.  
  
'Have I really become a heartless bitch?' she thought to herself, '…probably'  
  
She continued to stare at the bright lights from the city of Tokyo, then she looked up to the stars, well, the stars that she could see. City skylines and bright lights usually blur out the view of the stars. She couldn't make out any constellations, but at least there was a nice full moon out tonight. She liked the full moon for some reason. She didn't like to see things unfinished. Then she started to think about her father, and some of the last words he said to her.  
  
"You remind me of your mother," he said, "Same brown hair, same style too".  
  
She held back her tears. Her mother was indeed like her. Apart from that her mother didn't think negatively of herself, Anna did all the time. She left most of her friends and family back home in Ireland. In India she just kept to herself, and she felt she had no chance in Japan. She sighed.  
  
'If only things were like they used to be' she thought to herself. She got into the bed, curled the quilt around her, and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Cold.  
  
The dark, dank air vents were cold, as expected in air conditioning, but they were the only way around the Mishima Zaibatsu where security camera's were not staring you right in the face. Nina crawled through them with ease, the air vents were perfectly hold her weight and were big enough for her to slide through, either that or she was thin enough and light enough to wander around an air vent. She doubted that, but now wasn't a time to bother with her weight, she had a job to do. The air vents were pitch black at night, no need for lights where you're only going to expect air. Fortunately, for Nina, she had a torch, a map of the air vent structure and, in an indirect way, a tight purple cat suit. If she had worn loose clothing it would get snagged. Though the cat suit was uncomfortably tight, it could make the stealth part of her job much more easier. She looked to her left, nothing, she looked to her right, nothing, she look forward and saw a grille.  
  
'Perfect!' she thought, she turned on the torch and glanced at the map. 'Kazuya's quarters should be here'  
  
She grabbed the thin edges of the grille and pulled it out. She slid out from the air vents and rolled up onto her feet. She looked around the round and saw nothing. Another darkness, apart from a sense that she was being watched. It was unnerving and annoying. She stood still, concentrating on the feeling and then, with her reflexes, struck out with a hard hit, followed by the sound of breaking glass. She had struck a mirror. Her. Nina clutched hand. It was unharmed. No fracture of bone, no injury, though sore.  
  
'Just goes to show what years of training can do' she thought to herself  
  
"Well, hello" a voice rung out  
  
Nina looked to where the voice had sparked, and in that instant, a bright light flashed from nowhere, lighting up the room. The walls still black from their coat of paint, but the mirrors in full view, along with a colourfully patterned carpet. Nina, caught by surprise, looked around the room for a quick escape, there was none. She would have to fight! But who?  
  
"Nice to see you again" the voice spoke. It , it sounded familiar to Nina from somewhere.  
  
"Who are you?" she said defiantly, "Come out here you coward"  
  
A figure loomed out of the shadows. A shapely curviform figure, not that of the male masculinity that was in the voice. The light shone on the figure, revealing a woman in a blue dress, with long dark brown hair.  
  
"Anna?" Nina questioned  
  
"Yes" Anna replied, "Took you a while to figure out"  
  
"I'm sorry" Nina sarcastically apologised, "Your loud dress deafened me!"  
  
"Me with the loud dress?" Anna curtly replied, "What about you and your fashion sense? You look like some tramp wandering around the streets of Soho"  
  
"Whatever slut" Nina muttered  
  
"Enough!" the booming voice exclaimed, it came from some hidden loudspeakers, "Your fight starts now"  
  
"Huh? Fight?" Nina said, startled.  
  
"I told Kazuya all about your plans," Anna replied, "And he sent me to deal with you. But whether or not you kill him, you won't get paid. Your client is sadly, extinct"  
  
Nina growled angrily.  
  
"Anna Williams," the loudspeaker voice boomed, "You were first on the fighting ground, choose your scenario."  
  
"Taj Mahal" Anna replied.  
  
Just then, the mirrors disappeared, replaced with a background of the Taj Mahal looming in front of the two sisters, along with its long hedges and long pool.  
  
"What's this?" Nina asked, annoyed, angry and fuming  
  
"If you were at Kazuya's speech that day, then you would know." Anna replied calmly, revelling in Nina's discomfort, "All the other fighters had someone they wanted to 'settle the score' with. So Kazuya set up a virtual fighting ground for them."  
  
"Impressive," Nina answered back, "Maybe they could use some of that for your face one day"  
  
"Or for your clothes, you look like a dog's dinner" Anna spat back with a deep curtness  
  
"Aw, can't hold in your temper?" Nina mocked  
  
Then, the booming voice shook them from their argument.  
  
"Fight!" it boomed  
  
Nina, startled, turned to where the voice came from. Anna, using this as a perfect decoy, jabbed Nina sharply in the stomach. Nina gave out a wheeze of pain and crumpled to the floor. She sat up from the ground, looking up to the looming Anna.  
  
"So, you learnt some new tricks then?" she questioned  
  
"Why yes," Anna replied, "And you're going to know all about them!"  
  
Nina got up to her feet, but fell back down to the floor after Anna swept her feet from under her with a hard chop. Nina rolled back up onto her feet and charged towards Anna, catching her off-guard with some stinging jabs, followed by a special kick she made up. The kick was a simple jump kick crossed with a reverse roundhouse kick. Nina called it a Nicolella kick, and it smacked Anna right up the jaw, launching her into the air, with gravity bringing her back down to the ground. Anna got up and looked up, her first mistake. Nina smacked her with a violent, stiff head-kick, and then followed up with another head-kick with the other leg, sending Anna back down to the floor. Anna, dazed from the kicks, got back up on her feet. She made one mistake, she wouldn't make another. Nina leapt into the air, directing a kick at her opponent, Anna blocked it, Nina followed up with a low kick, Anna blocked it, and finished off with another head-kick, Nina's first mistake. Anna grabbed Nina's foot and swept Nina's other leg from under her. She got out of this by rolling forward, so that she wasn't prone on the ground, but it left with her showing her back to her opponent. Nina swung a backhand behind her, sure that she would hit Anna, but she didn't. Anna, ducking the backhand, jab Nina again in the stomach and, in amazing style, raised a kick up into Nina's jaw, following through so that she became airborne, spinning backwards and then landing on both feet. Nina met the ground again with a heavy thud.  
  
"Had enough yet?" Anna taunted  
  
Nina snarled. She felt the salty, metallic taste of blood on her lips. The somersault kick had made her bite her lip so hard she split it. She wiped the blood from her lip and got back up to her feet.  
  
"I've just started to take it in!" Nina growled defiantly, "Show me what other useless tricks you've got up your scummy sleeve bitch!"  
  
Anna frowned and directed a kick at Nina's stomach, Nina blocked it, then she shot a right jab for Nina's face, Nina blocked it, followed with a head- kick. Nina didn't block it, but caught it. She clutched round Anna's back, with the raised leg resting on her shoulder, and leapt backwards, slamming Anna right on her neck and upper back. Nina then mocked Anna by jabbing her stiletto heel on Anna's chest.  
  
"Remember the boys that came to our birthday parties?" she said, "Bursting balloons with pins? Well, let's see if you notice what happens when I burst your balloons!"  
  
Anna frowned in disgust and grabbed Nina's ankle and again, swept her off her feet onto the ground face-first. Retaliating with her own stiletto heel, placed upon Nina's back.  
  
"You always got all the attention when we we're kids!" she hissed, grinding her foot harder into Nina's back, "From all the boys in school, from friends, and from our parents"  
  
"Well, they didn't go for whores like you!" Nina hissed back in a pained voice.  
  
Anna fumed and stamped on Nina's back with the stiletto heel. Nina cried out in pain and rolled onto her back, trying to reach at where Anna stamped.  
  
"You skanky bitch!" she growled, her voice now high-pitched with pain, "You could've crippled me!"  
  
"Oh my heart aches!" Anna taunted again  
  
Nina got up. She wasn't going to take Anna's taunts and attacks anymore. She charged at her, grabbed her arm and raised it away from her body and shot a sharp jab up under Anna's jaw, then she kneed her in the stomach and, wrapping her arms around Anna's head, sharply tugged it, making Anna's neck bones creak. She pulled Anna to the floor, wrapped her legs around her sister's arm, and clutched round under Anna's nose, pulling back sharply. Anna groaned as the pain from her arm, neck and nose shot into her like a bullet wound. Nina didn't want to quickly end it and kill her sister by breaking her neck, she wanted to hear Anna wail from the pain, the pain she felt when she saw her father's corpse. Anna couldn't, and wouldn't be able to get out of her hold. This would be the end.  
  
"Give it up!" Nina growled in effort, "You'll never win this fight!"  
  
Anna's reply was muffled by Nina's clutch. Despite her efforts to deny it, Nina was right, she wouldn't win this fight. But then-  
  
"NUSWEE!"  
  
Nina's grip was released. In this moment, Anna rolled out of the way and saw what had caused Nina to release her. Ganryu has interrupted and barged Nina off her. Nina looked up and saw the large sumo.  
  
"Hey! This is a fight between that bitch and me!" she exclaimed, "Piss off!"  
  
Then Nina was struck down again. This time she was out for the count.  
  
"Well done Bruce," Ganryu said, "Mishima-sama will be pleased"  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Anna asked, startled by the sudden interruption in the fight.  
  
"Kazuya wants this chick for some sorta experiment" Bruce replied, "some sorta cold-sleep thing"  
  
"He can't do that!" Anna cried  
  
"Well, he's doing it" Bruce stated, shrugging his shoulders. A bunch of guards came in, picked up Nina's prone body and carried it off. Anna, fuming, stormed out of the room, bumping into Lee.  
  
"Out of my way!" she yelled  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Lee asked  
  
"Oh sorry, anyway, could you get me an appointment with Mr Mishima for tomorrow?" she asked  
  
"Of course, what for?" Lee replied  
  
"I need to talk to him about some business" she answered and stormed back down the corridor.  
  
  
  
The Next Day…  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Anna ranted. She was talking to Kazuya in his office. She was angry and upset.  
  
"What is your sister of your concern?" Kazuya replied, "You hate her. I thought you'd be delighted that she'd be put away for good!"  
  
"Yeah, but…," Anna said, thinking up an answer, "That's not the point! The point is you've put my sister in some cryogenics experiment without me knowing! All this about employing me here, killing her employer and MY DA was just bait to lure her into your fucking experiment!"  
  
Kazuya frowned.  
  
"Treat your elders with respect" he replied, "Especially when they have the authority to do with you whatever they like"  
  
"Do I look impressed?" Anna cried, "You're going to let my sister out right now so I can sort her out myself, and then you're going to leave me and her alone!"  
  
Kazuya smirked and gave a slight chortle, leading into gales of laughter, much to Anna's discontent.  
  
"Let me get this straight, you're telling me what to do?" Kazuya chuckled, "This is too much."  
  
Just then, Anna swung her hand back and smacked an open palm right against Kazuya's cheek. Kazuya slowly turned back to face Anna, this time without a smiling face of laughter, this time, he looked at her gravely and gauntly, frowning and fuming.  
  
"Do you want to be frozen with her?" he growled  
  
"Gladly! I'd rather be frozen then work for you for the rest of my life!" Anna cried out. She took the nametag off her work clothes and threw it in Kazuya's face. Kazuya got up from his desk and pressed a button on his intercom, adding much to the questionable look that crawled upon Anna's face.  
  
"Security," he spoke through the intercom, "Please escort Ms Williams to the laboratories please. She has participated in the Cold Sleep Experiment"  
  
Anna's face showed 'shock' in every sense of the word.  
  
"Yes, the reason? She wants to remain young." Kazuya continued to speak over the intercom.  
  
"You can't do this!" she exclaimed  
  
"Oh but I can Ms Williams," he replied "And to prove it, I have your exact words in writing. 'I'd rather be frozen then work for you for the rest of my life'. Goodnight Ms Williams, see you in 15 years."  
  
Anna looked round and a guard shoved a wet flannel in her face. It was soaked in chloroform. Anna clawed at the flannel desperately, but her efforts were futile. She fell asleep. A sleep that would last 15 years. The guard bowed to Kazuya and picked up the unconscious Anna and carried her off through a secret entrance. The door led to an elevator, of which the guard entered. It took him to the ground floor, located deep beneath the Mishima Zaibatsu, where the laboratories were. The guard walked past a checkpoint and entered the complex where the Cold Sleep Experiment was. It was very cold within the complex, but the guard was fully suited for such temperatures. Another figure in protective clothing was standing beside some computers, taking down results. His name was Doctor Piotr Boskonovitch. The Russian scientist that developed the Jack robots. He was abducted by Heihachi Mishima when he became the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu and has been forced to work in the laboratories ever since. The guard walked up to him.  
  
"Another subject for the Cold Sleep Experiment," he stated  
  
"I see," Dr Boskonovitch replied, "Undress her and place her in the middle capsule."  
  
There were 3 capsules, suspended above a deep pool of liquid Nitrogen. In one was Nina, the 2nd was the one where Anna would be placed in, and the 3rd, already in the pool of liquid nitrogen, contained a young girl. Sandra Boskonovitch, his daughter. She had been in a coma after a serious accident. Medical doctors said there was nothing they could do for her, but Boskonovitch was determined to bring his daughter back. He originally set up the Cold Sleep Experiment to preserve her, but when Kazuya took over the company, he forced him to set up 2 more capsules, for reasons he didn't know. He heard rumours it was to contain the Native American God of Fighting, Ogre, so that his power could be drained into Kazuya and make him the most powerful being on earth, but he dared not speak out about it unless he wanted an early death. Anna was placed in the 2nd capsule. Boskonovitch pressed a button and the lid to the capsule closed. Two more guards walked in.  
  
"You are to be transported to another laboratory by order of Mishima-Sama." One of them spoke  
  
"Alright, just got to do one more thing." Boskonovitch replied. He pressed two buttons, lowered the 1st and 2nd capsules into the liquid nitrogen. After that, he left with the two guards. Never to come back to the complex again. He would be rescued from the helicopter by the ninja Yoshimitsu, and for his safety, never to return to the Mishima Zaibatsu, or any other Mishima Finance Building. Nina and Anna would be preserved for 15 years in cryogenics. They were still alive, just asleep. They'll surely be back, but whether they'll be a hundred percent would be anyone's guess.  
  
  
  
Kazuya sighed.  
  
'Such a waste' he thought, 'Such a tough life they both had as well'  
  
'You sympathise for them?' another though rang out in his head  
  
'…no, of course not!' he retaliated  
  
'Good,' the thought replied, 'now, what are you waiting for? You have a fight to get to!'  
  
Kazuya got up from his swivel chair and left the office. Unbeknownst to him, that would be the last time he would be in that office for a long time. On his way out, he bumped into Lee.  
  
"What's this about the Cold Sleep experiment?" he asked him, "and why have to put Anna in there as well?"  
  
"I can't talk right now, I have to get to a fight!" Kazuya growled  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO AWAY!" Kazuya growled inhumanely, the whites of his eyes turned red. Lee jumped back in shock. He found out that, all this time, it wasn't Kazuya that ran the Mishima Financial Empire, it was something else.  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
